The present invention pertains to a jogging aid and particularly a hoop control guide.
There exists a variety of hoop rolling controls to assist in the propulsion of a hoop along the ground. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,242,612; 3,604,149; 2,791,064 and DES 261,910, are representative of such prior art devices.
None of the prior art devices, however, efficiently accommodate for high and low speed maneuvering or provide the relative ease of starting as does the improved control guide of the present invention.